The present invention relates to a fuel injection means for an internal combustion engine of an automobile which is improved in such a way as to inject fuel of a reliably controlled quantity with a reliably controlled timing not only during usual driving conditions but also during acceleration.
In a conventional fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine of an automobile of the type which digitally determines the pulse length of a fuel injection signal using a microcomputer or the like, some timing gaps are apt to occur between the moment (t.sub.1) indicating receipt of an input instructing the calculation of the pulse length for fuel injection and the moment (t.sub.2) indicating receipt of the calculation in accordance with the input instruction and between the moment (t.sub.2) defined above and the moment (t.sub.3) indicating the development of an output of a determined pulse length for fuel injection. In addition, the input which is received at the moment (t.sub.1) is usually a signal having an instantaneous value. As a result, for example, in case an acceleration signal is received just before the normal fuel injection moment, it becomes impossible to immediately change the pulse length or the timing for fuel injection in response to the acceleration. On such an occasion, the timing to increase the fuel quantity is delayed, thereby making it impossible to maintain proper driving conditions.